


Kiss Me (Like You Wanna Be Loved)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Insinuated attempted non-con/rape of the canon kind, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a Liger,” the creature responded and Mickey could hear her amusement in her tone. </p><p>Vira made a soft sound at that as she slipped from the sofa, padding towards the other daemon. “You’re beautiful,” she whispered and Mickey couldn’t help but agree. </p><p>“Should I take that as a compliment?” </p><p>The new voice had Mickey’s head snapping. There was a tall redhead by Mandy’s side, his laughing green eyes were fixed on the scene in front of them and Mickey was grateful for that because falling in love once was embarrassing enough…doing it twice with an audience was just plain fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me (Like You Wanna Be Loved)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd yet because I'm special and I waited until last minute to finish this. 
> 
> This is for farashanat as part of the Shameless Secret Santa project. I really hope you like it!

Mickey Milkovich was eighteen when his daemon settled.

It was strange that it had taken that long, and if he’d been anyone other than a Milkovich, people probably would’ve started talking shit about it. As it was the rest of their neighborhood gave them a wide berth and Mickey was fine with that.

As far as Mickey was concerned, Vira didn’t need to settle if she didn’t want to and Mikey would never try to force her to. Not when she curled around him in the form of a boa while he slept because if made him feel safe, or when she traded that form for something small and deadly when he was out on runs because Vira always had his back, just like he had hers.

The rest of the Milkovich family had canine daemons…except for Mandy. Ivan had shifted into a raven when Mandy was twelve and he’d held the form ever since. Ivan was the first bird daemon in their family and while Terry ragged on about it Mickey had been damn proud because Ivan’s wings kept him out of the reach of Nataliya, Terry’s jackal daemon, and that was reason enough to celebrate.

He’d never really thought about Mandy’s daemon’s form until he walked in on Terry trying to pin his little sister to the sofa.

Mickey was on top of the man before he even knew what he was doing, fists blurring as he smashed them into Terry’s face because he didn’t get to ruin Mandy. He’d fucked them all over but he didn’t get to fucking touch Mandy.

Terry bucked him off and Mickey scrambled to his feet just as Nataliya lunged for them but the jackal didn’t get far. A blur of claws and teeth slammed into the smaller daemon and Mickey still swore that it was the sound of Nataliya’s cries that stopped Terry, not the ominous click of the shotgun cocking behind them.

Out of the corner of his eye Mickey could see Mandy, shotgun in her hand and Ivan perched on her shoulder but Mickey’s focus was on the lioness that was pinning Nataliya to the floor, her jaws locked around the other daemon’s throat as her fur rippled, making her appear even bigger than she already was.

Vira had never taken on a feline form before but this felt right and the confidence thrumming through their bond had Mickey straightening as he ignored the pain in his side where Terry had gotten in a lucky hit.

“Call off that bitch,” Terry snarled but Mickey just sneered at him as Vira rumbled, the sound dragging a fresh round of yelps from Nataliya.

“No,” Mickey whispered and Terry took a step forward, only to freeze when Nataliya cried out again as Vira tightened her hold on the other daemon’s neck, sending rivulets of blood spiralling past her teeth that turned Nataliya’s fur a murky brown.

Vira met Mickey’s eyes again and Mickey nodded as he focused on Terry. “You don’t call the shots anymore. The only fucking reason why Vira hasn’t ripped her throat out is because you deserve to suffer for the shit that you’ve put us through and you’re gonna.”

“You think you can take me, boy?” Terry taunted and in the past that would’ve been enough to have Mickey backing down but this time around Terry wasn’t so lucky. No matter how much the man tried to hide it, Mickey could see the way his hands were shaking, he could see the way that Terry’s eyes kept darting back to Nataliya because no matter how much Terry Milkovich had built himself up to be a monster, he was still human. He bled and felt pain like the rest of them and Mickey didn’t know why it had taken him so long to see that.

Mickey bared his teeth at his father in a parody of a smile. “I don’t have to do shit cause you’re gonna be going away for a long fucking time. You think I was gonna stay in this shithole _with you_? Nah, guess what I’ve been doing, daddy? I’ve been giving the cops all the fucking shit they need to put your ass away forever and the best part is, it wasn’t just me. You think the rest of the family wants your sorry ass around either?”

“You piece of shit!” Terry snarled, taking a step forward only to flinch back when Nataliya screamed as Vira’s teeth tore into her.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Mickey whispered before glancing at Mandy. “Go call the cops,” he ordered.

Mandy hesitated for a minute, her eyes searching his face before she nodded; handing him the gun and Mickey had to fight the urge to react when Ivan alighted onto his shoulder. Ivan had never touched him before and his presence was tangible proof of Mandy’s support.

Instead of commenting on the daemon’s actions, Mickey turned to face his father, taking in the hatred on the man’s face as he stood there.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that until the cops came but Mickey would never forget the freedom he felt when they slapped the cuffs on Terry’s wrists.

Burying his fingers in Vira’s fur Mickey watched as they led Terry away.

It was the last time he saw the man alive and Mickey couldn’t bring himself to care.

*O*

Mickey was twenty-one when he fell in love and just like everything else in his fucked up life he did it ass backwards.

“Mickey, you here?”

The shrill sound of Mandy’s voice had Mickey twitching on the sofa but Vira had decided to use him as her pillow so twitching was all he could manage while being pinned beneath two hundred and seventy pounds of big cat.

“You do realize that I’m not lying on your mouth,” Vira muttered as she prodded at him but Mickey just swatted at her until she settled back down because he was tired as fuck and Mandy knew exactly where to find him if she wanted him.

He’d spent his shift last night alternating between keeping some of the stupider clientele out of the girls’ backstage dressing rooms and sketching. He loved his job, the women at the club were a riot and it let him work out his aggression whenever one of the clients got a bit too handsy but between that and his upcoming deadlines, by the end of the night he was usually so tired that Vira had to basically drag him home.

Closing his eyes Mickey settled in to get some more sleep but the way that Vira suddenly tensed, a low growl riding her breath, had his eyes flying open again.

There was an unfamiliar daemon standing beside the sofa and Mickey didn’t know how the hell he hadn’t heard the thing moving because it was massive. Its bulk blocked both the coffee table and the TV from his view but Mickey was too caught staring into the creature’s huge brown eyes to really notice any of that shit.

Mickey didn’t pay attention to other people’s daemons. He knew in the back of his mind that they were there but other than Ivan, Mickey gave them a wide berth. It was a strategy that Vira had adopted whenever Mickey had a hook-up. She’d always switched forms so that she wouldn’t have to interact with the other’s daemon and now that she was settled she’d started running interference until Mickey’s hook-ups plummeted from nightly to non-existent.

All of that shit didn’t explain the way that Mickey’s heart was thundering in his chest as he stared at the strange daemon. At first glance Mickey would’ve guessed that it was another lioness but he’d done his research after Vira and lionesses didn’t grow that large. Then there was the strange markings on the daemon’s fur…they looked almost like the marks Mickey had seen on tigers when Vira conned him into watching the discovery channel.

Vira made a soft sound and when Mickey tore his gaze away from the other daemon; he found her staring at the creature with a sense of awe that Mickey had never witnessed on her face before.

Vira’s mouth kept opening and closing like she wanted to say something but the words just wouldn’t come out so Mickey asked for her.

“The fuck are you supposed to be?” he demanded.

There was a strangle squawk from behind them and Mickey flinched when Ivan cawed loudly, his screeching laughter filling the room as Mandy reached over the back of the sofa to poke at him and Vira.

“I swear to God, it’s like you were fucking raised by wolves!” Mandy spat and Mickey wrinkled his nose at her.

He knew that most people didn’t talk to other peoples’ daemons without permission but Mickey had never been one for rules so he ignored Mandy’s spluttering and focused on the daemon again.

“I’m a Liger,” the creature responded and Mickey could hear her amusement in her tone.

Vira made a soft sound at that as she slipped from the sofa, padding towards the other daemon. “You’re beautiful,” she whispered and Mickey couldn’t help but agree.

“Should I take that as a compliment?”

The new voice had Mickey’s head snapping. There was a tall redhead by Mandy’s side, his laughing green eyes were fixed on the scene in front of them and Mickey was grateful for that because falling in love once was embarrassing enough…doing it twice with an audience was just plain fucked up.

*O*

It took Mickey two weeks to find out that the redhead’s name was Ian and his daemon’s was Ana, though that was mostly because he’d been avoiding the other man like the plague and Vira had taken to copying him, seeing as she couldn’t seem to find her tongue in the other daemon’s presence.

“This is so fucked up,” Vira whispered as she flopped on their bed.

Mickey shoved at her until he could stretch out, “What’s fucked up is the fur you keep shedding all over the damn place,” he muttered just to be a nuisance and the gimlet eye that Vira cast his way made him smirk.

“We can’t ignore this forever, you know?” Vira shot back and Mickey didn’t need to ask her what she was talking about because it was the same thing that they’d both been trying to avoid since Mandy brought Ian home with her.

Mickey picked at his nails, “Fucking watch me,” he grunted.

Vira growled under her breath as she stretched forward so that she was bracketing his body. “There’s nothing wrong with us, no matter what Terry said, there’s nothing wrong with being…”

“You think Terry’s the only fucking problem here?” Mickey cut in, glaring up at her. “For every bleeding heart out there who’ll think we’re brave or some shit to be this fucked up, there’s always ten bastards who’ll be ready to slit our throats. You know this shit!” he spat but Vira didn’t back down.

“Then we’ll leave,” she suggested and Mickey sighed.

“And go where?”

Vira butted her head against his shoulder and Mickey didn’t fight the urge to bury his fingers in her fur. He could feel her fear and he knew that she knew the risks, just like he did but he could also feel her frustration. “We could go anywhere, there’s nothing tying us here.”

“You calling Mandy and Ivan nothin’?” Mickey inquired softly.

Vira just snorted, “Like we’d leave them behind.”

Mickey was silent for a moment as he mulled the idea over in his head. He only had two more months on his course and he could always get another job working at some club. There was only one thing tying him to the Southside.

“Ian’s going back to West Point in a few days. You know they only gave him the time off because Frank’s dying.”

Vira’s words were calm and soft but Mickey could almost taste the tension woven throughout the statement.

“So what, you want us to move to fucking New York just cause of Firecrotch?” Mickey demanded, turning his head to the side so that he wouldn’t have to meet Vira’s eyes.

“Don’t call him that!” Vira growled and this time Mickey did look at her, glowering to match her glare.

“He’s nothing to us!” Mickey spat back and Vira’s lips curled into a snarl.

“You’re a fucking coward if you actually believe that, Mickey Milkovich,” she shot back and Mickey flinched.

“Yeah, suppose I am,” Mickey muttered, closing his eyes so that he wouldn’t have to see Vira’s disappointment.

Instead of pulling away like Mickey expected her to do Vira’s body pressed closer to his. “He’s not better than us, he’s not better than you so you can get that out of your head.”

“Didn’t say that, did I?”

“You didn’t have to,” Vira whispered as she nuzzled his neck. “Terry really fucked us up, didn’t he?”

The sound that Mickey made then was a cross between a laugh and a sob. Burying his face in Vira’s fur he let the feel of her heartbeat calm him.

“I’m scared too, you know? But we can’t stay here. This place is killing us and you know that,” Vira went on and Mickey sighed because Vira was right.

“So, New York, huh?” he whispered and Vira snorted as she started to groom him like Mickey was a cub.

The ensuing fight put both Ian and their impending move out of their heads.

*O*

By the time that Mickey turned twenty five he’d pretty much given up on love and the fact that Vira hadn’t fought him on that said just how fucked up their life was.

Ian bumped his shoulder as they made their way down the street. It had taken them a few months to fall into a friendship that bordered on obsessive but neither of them really cared so it was good. It would’ve been even better if Ian would stop parading his hook-ups in front of Mickey but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“So is this fuckbuddy number ninety nine or are you in the triple figures with this shit now?” Mickey asked, his eyes darting to where Vira was trying to shepherd Ana back onto the sidewalk.

Ian just grinned at him, “Don’t try to slut shame me, Mick. A man’s got his needs, needs that aren’t getting met on deployment.”

“I don’t even like this one,” Ana piped up and Mickey snorted because Ana didn’t like any of Ian’s conquests. It was something he totally agreed with her on but he’d never say that shit out loud.

Before he could add anything they were at the club and Mickey squinted in the bright light as he followed Ian to the back of the place where fuckbuddy number unknown was waiting for them.

The guy’s peacock daemon preened as soon as she caught sight of them but Ana’s look said that if the damn thing got any closer she was more likely to try and eat it than anything else.

Joshua grinned at Ian though the smile dimmed a bit when he caught sight of Mickey. Not that Mickey cared what the guy thought of him, Joshua wasn’t going to last so Mickey just had to put up with him until Ian moved on to fresher pastures.

“I’m gonna get us drinks!” Ian shouted over the pounding music and Mickey nodded at him as he slid into the booth, shifting over so that Vira could drape herself across his lap.

“Do you think they’ll choose our work?” Vira asked, and Mickey was grateful for her words because it meant that he wouldn’t have to fake liking Joshua long enough to start a conversation with him.

“Fucked if I know,” Mickey sighed as he rubbed his temples. The music was getting on his nerves and the fact that he’d been up all night painting didn’t exactly help. “The pieces are good,” he admitted because he was at the point in his life where he could acknowledge his own worth without Ian and Mandy breathing down his neck about it. “Doesn’t mean they’ll fit in with what they want to display though.”

“I told your dumbass that we should’ve scoped the place out,” Vira grumbled and Mickey grinned at her… you could take the daemon out of the Southside but getting the Southside out of the daemon might leave you a lot more fucked up than you started out.

“Jesus, could you at least pretend to not be so ghetto?”

The shrill voice had Mickey’s brow hiking towards his hairline as he glanced up.

Joshua’s daemon was almost on top of them and Mickey tightened his grip on Vira’s fur when she tensed.

“The fuck did you just say to me?” Mickey asked, keeping his voice soft and calm. He didn’t go to all those anger management classes just for fucking show.

Joshua leaned closer and Mickey could feel his lip curling into a sneer but he held still. The music would’ve chosen now to get softer just when Mickey wasn’t up to dealing with the fuckhead in front of him.

“Look I get that your little friendship with Ian has a lot to do with where you came from but don’t you think you should drop the act? It’s not like it’s helping you,” Joshua muttered and Mickey bit his lip as he pressed his free hand against the table so that he wouldn’t wrap his fingers around Joshua’s scrawny neck but apparently the guy wasn’t done. “I mean you’ve apparently been friends forever, if Ian was going to make a move on you, don’t you think he would’ve done it by now?”

“You’re not exactly fooling anyone,” the peacock chimed in, eyeing Vira with distaste. “It’s just really sad watching you follow Ian around when no one with any common sense would go for someone like you. I mean, just those tattoos…” the bird trailed off with a mock shudder that had Joshua laughing.

Mickey loosened his grip on Vira, stretching his fingers as he rolled his shoulders. “Got anything else to say?” he asked calmly and seriously he needed to pay his anger management counsellor more for this shit.

Joshua shrugged as he sat back in his seat, “I just thought I should let you know,” he commented smugly and Mickey nodded, a tiny smile stretching the corner of his lips as he straightened in his seat.

Then he calmly reached forward hooked his fingers in Joshua’s hair and slammed his fucking smug face against the table top just as Vira lunged at the now squawking peacock.

*O*

Mickey slammed the door shut behind him, yanking off his shirt as he went. By his side Vira was still snarling with every breath and Mickey couldn’t fucking blame her not after the shit that Joshua had been shouting while Ian and the bouncers yanked them apart.

Mickey hadn’t stuck around after that because if he had…he let the thought trail off as he glanced down at Vira who was grinning despite the blood matting her fur where the other daemon had gotten her.

“I’ve been waiting all week to pluck that smug fucker’s feather,” Vira laughed and Mickey smirked at her before he flopped onto their sofa, shifting until she settled across his lap. “Ian looked pissed.”

Mickey snorted, “Ain’t our fault he decided to fuck an idiot with a smart mouth,” he responded, petting Vira’s fur. They’d need to clean up all the blood soon but for now Mickey didn’t want to move.

“Yeah but it’s our fault that it got this far,” Vira whispered, “We could have told him ages ago.”

Mickey sighed as he rested his head against the back of the sofa, “Didn’t we? His fuckbuddy saw that shit clear enough. Why the fuck didn’t he?”

Vira huffed, “We’re really fucked up, aren’t we?” she asked and Mickey couldn’t do a damn thing but agree.

*O*

Mickey’s phone had twenty one missed calls when he woke up, seventeen of those were from Ian but instead of calling the man back, Mickey sent a quick message to Mandy to let her know he wasn’t dead and went the fuck back to sleep.

*O*

Calling in sick was easy as fuck when you didn’t actually work for anyone. The gallery that had approached Mickey was run by a bubbly woman who spewed home remedies at him as soon as he gave his excuse for not showing up. By the time Mickey managed to get off the phone he actually _had_ a headache and Vira’s smirk said that she didn’t feel even a little sorry for him.

Mickey just flipped her off as he crawled back into bed.

He glowered at his phone when he saw that he had ten more missed calls from Ian.

*O*

The sound of his fucking door being broken down was what woke Mickey the next time and Vira yelped as she fell off the bed when he jerked upwards.

“Mickey, I know you’re in there and I’m not going anywhere until you open this fucking door!”

Ian’s voice had Mickey sighing before he slid out of bed because Ian was a stubborn bastard and the last thing Mickey needed was another noise complaint.

Pulling on a pair of sweats, Mickey stumbled towards the door, yanking it open.

“The fuck do you want?” he demanded, narrowing his eyes at Ian when the redhead gaped at him.

“You left,” Ana’s voice was soft but the accusation in her tone was loud as fuck and Vira pressed against Mickey’s leg with a soft huff.

“Like we were going to stick around after your boy toy decided to out us,” Vira muttered back and Ian made a strangled sound.

“Seriously, why the hell does it matter? I mean, not the Joshua part, because he’s an ass but people get other people’s sexuality wrong all the time! That doesn’t explain why you cut out like that. Three days, Mickey. I haven’t seen or heard from you in three fucking days! I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere!”

Mickey stared at Ian for a long moment before shaking his head, “You’re not that stupid, Red.”

Ian frowned at that, “What?”

“Mickey’s gay,” Vira piped up and Mickey glowered at her.

“No he’s not,” Ian shot back and Mickey rolled his eyes as he moved away from the door.

“The dildo collection he spent our first pay cheque on says otherwise,” Vira retorted sharply.

The door slammed as Ian barged into the apartment. “Vira, that shit’s not funny, so you two need to knock it off.”

“Do I look like I’m laughing, Firecrotch?” Mickey spat as he rounded on Ian, noting the way that the taller man flinched at the name. “You think I found it fucking funny when your fuck of the week was shouting that shit all up in the club?”

Ana took a step forward as Ian stared at Mickey and it was only the low snarl that ripped from Vira’s throat that had her freezing in place.

“We didn’t know…” she started but Mickey didn’t let her get much further.

“The fuck you didn’t. You think we’re stupid?”

“Look, it’s not like the shit that dumbass said was anything new. We ain’t your thing, we got that the first time you turned up with a fuck but don’t act like we’re dumb enough to think you didn’t notice,” Mickey sighed, rubbing at his temple with one hand. He was starting to regret letting Ian into his apartment…hell he could’ve dealt with the noise complaint easier than this shit.

“Mickey…” Ian started but Mickey just waved him off.

“Forget it, Gallagher.”

“Mick, come on….” Ian tried again.

“Didn’t you hear me the first fucking time?” Mickey snarled as Vira bristled, “I said fucking drop it, alright?”

Ian took a step forward and Mickey’s eyes narrowed into slits.

“What if I don’t want to forget it?” Ian asked and Mickey sneered at him because fuck this shit.

“Fuck off, Ian,” he groused as he turned away again only to have the man in question grab his arm.

What happened next was more instinct than anything and Mickey didn’t even realize that he was moving until his fist slammed into Ian’s jaw.

Mickey had the split second to see the surprise on Ian’s face switch to anger, then a shoulder was slamming into his gut forcing the air out of his lungs as his body hit the floor. He barely had the chance to register the ache flowing up his spine when Ian’s heavy ass settled on top of him.

Sucking in a sharp breath Mickey lashed out with both fists because he’d be fucked if he was going to take this shit lying down.

Somewhere to his left he heard a snarl and the crunch of something breaking but Mickey’s focus was all on Ian.

The fucker was even stronger than he looked and Mickey bared his teeth at him as he tried to squirm out from beneath the redhead but Ian had both training and weight on his side. That didn’t mean Mickey was about to give in though and he managed a snort when Ian yelped as he narrowly avoided the knee Mickey had been aiming at his groin.

“You little fucking…,” Ian snarled as he managed to pin Mickey’s hands down.

“Get the fuck off of me, Red, and we can call this shit quits” Mickey warned but Ian just sneered down at him.

“Fuck that shit,” he spat. “You think I’m stupid, Mickey? If I move an inch you’ll probably try to gut me.”

“Fuck trying; I’m going to rip your throats out!” Vira yelled and Mickey turned his head just enough to see that she was pinned beneath Ana. “Get your heavy ass off me, bitch!”

Ana shot Ian a look that made the redhead roll his eyes as he rode out Mickey’s attempt to buck him off.

“Look shortstack one and two…”

“I’m gonna show you shortstack, you fuckhead!” Mickey growled as he renewed his attempts to get out from under Ian.

“Would you calm the fuck down?!” Ian snapped and there was something in his tone that caught Mickey’s attention and made him really look at the soldier.

Ian’s lip was busted, a trail of blood wetting his chin and there was a nasty bruise blooming just by his left eye where Mickey guessed his elbow had caught him but even battered and bleeding the fucker was still able to make Mickey’s heart skip a beat and he really hated Ian for that.

“I want you to listen to every word that I say, alright?” Ian whispered and Mickey narrowed his eyes but didn’t say a thing as he waited for Ian to speak. “I didn’t know you were gay, partially because you’re a secretive little fucker but mostly because I probably thought all the signs were my imagination fucking with me because if there was one thing I wanted it was a chance with you. Do you really think I’d know that I even had the smallest chance and not fucking take it? Mickey, I spend more time with you than I spend with my family! I talk to your fucking daemon like she’s my own because she’s a part of you and I want every single part of you that I can get. How the fuck did you not know that?!”

Mickey gaped up at Ian, “What?” he choked out and the sound that Ian made had the hairs on Mickey’s arm standing up. In another world he probably could’ve called that shit laughter but here and now it was just creepy.

“You want me to spell it out? All that shit that Joshua said it was a lie, well not all of it because I really hope he was right when he said that you were in love with me because it’d suck to be the only one….” Ian trailed off and Mickey opened his mouth again but this time nothing came out.

“Love?”

Vira’s voice was almost too low to be heard but the disbelief was there plain as fucking day and the sound of it had Ian’s brows furrowing as Ana dipped her head to nuzzle at Vira who slumped like the fight had been sucked out of her. Leaving Mickey to meet Ian’s eyes as the other man refocused on him.

“Love, Mickey, Jesus Christ, how didn’t you know that? We’ve been in love with you for longer than we knew your names. Didn’t Mandy tell you how we became friends?”

Mickey shook his head because there wasn’t anything else he could do.

Ian’s fingers tightened where they were still gripping Mickey’s wrists. “I saw you leaving the Kash and Grab on my first day back from basic and it was like a fucking boot to the gut because you were cussing up a storm but you were still the best thing I’d seen all day. Then Ana saw Vira and that was it…” Ian breathed, “Mandy caught us trailing you on the way back and that’s when we officially met, I guess. It doesn’t change the fact that I’ve been in love with you for three fucking years thinking I didn’t have a chance and now…”

“Shut up.”

Mickey’s words made Ian flinch but before the redhead could jerk back Mickey pulled his hands free and curled his fingers around Ian’s wrist, tugging at him and Ian went, putting his trust in Mickey in a way that no one but Mandy had before despite the fact that Mickey had just tried to deck him.

Mickey got one hand in Ian’s hair the second that their lips touched and somewhere to his left he could hear Vira whining but he couldn’t focus on that, not with lightning crackling along his lips and the smell of Ian’s cologne curling in his nose.

Ian kissed with a wholeheartedness that sucked the air from Mickey’s lungs and he found himself opening up for Ian’s tongue, groaning as the slick muscle curled around his own while Ian’s hand found his hip.

When Ian added teeth to the mix Mickey’s groan shifted into a whine that had Ian chuckling against his lips.

The sound sharpened into a yelp when Mickey rolled them over and pinned Ian down, diving back in for another kiss before the redhead could complain.

When the need for air forced them apart Mickey glared down at the other man. “I should kick your ass for making me wait for this shit.”

Ian just leered up at him, his expression bright and clear as he rolled his hips upwards in a way that almost had Mickey’s eyes crossing. “Or we could fuck out all of that aggression?” he offered up and Mickey tried to sneer at the idiot but he had to settle on a smirk when his body refused to obey his command.

“You think you’re fucking cute, don’t you?”

Instead of responding Ian bit his lip and trailed his fingers across Mickey’s skin, his eyes dropping to his hands when Mickey shivered. “I’m not sure about the cute thing but I’m man enough to admit that I think you’re hot as fuck.”

Mickey snorted, ignoring Ian’s squawk of displeasure as he pulled away.

“Hey, no, no, Mickey, come the fuck on,” Ian muttered as he scrambled to his feet but Mickey took another step back, holding out a hand to keep Ian at bay.

“Gallagher, I ain’t fucking you when just a few days ago you were balls deep in that dumbass.”

Mickey could sympathise with the confused look on Ian’s face because fuck it, he was confusing his damn self but that didn’t mean he was just going to jump into this shit no matter what Ian said. He deserved better than that and Vira did too.

The thought made him glance at Vira only to find her watching him with something in her eyes that looked like pride.

“But I’m not even fucking Joshua anymore,” Ian pleaded and Mickey stared up at him as Ian slid into his personal space, his hands dropping to Mickey’s hips like he couldn’t help himself.

“Don’t matter, does it? You were still fucking him and I’m not sure if being an asshole is catching,” Mickey whispered, his eyes flickering to Ian’s lips, watching as the redhead’s tongue slid out to moisten them.

“You’re already an asshole,” Ian grumbled and Mickey smirked though he did let Ian wrap his arms around him so that the redhead could bury his face in the crook of Mickey’s neck.

“I’m not going to go away, you know?”

Mickey hummed as he threaded his fingers through Ian’s hair, frowning when he couldn’t get a good grip.

“I’m gonna woo the fuck out of you,” Ian told him and Mickey couldn’t stop the laugh that rumbled from his chest.

“Alright, I hear you, Red.”

Ian pulled back so that he could shoot Mickey a glare. “I’m not joking,” he stated firmly, “I’m gonna drag your short ass on dates and you’re definitely coming to all of that shit that the military has us going to. I’m gonna buy you shit that you pretend you hate but you really love…” Ian continued as he brushed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss and Mickey had to fight the urge to close his eyes and just soak in Ian’s voice because he never thought that he’d have this and now he couldn’t really believe that it was happening but Ian wasn’t done. “I’m going to kiss you every day that I can and I’m going to hide your clothes so that you have to walk around in mine,”

“Ian…” Mickey cut in but the redhead just shook his head as he tightened his hold on Mickey.

“I’m going to touch Vira so that you can feel that I’m not fucking lying and when you finally give me the go ahead I’m gonna fuck you like someone’s paying me. You’re not going to want anyone else in your bed when I’m done with because I’ve wanted this for so fucking…” Ian trailed off and Mickey opened his eyes just as the redhead ducked his head but Ian wasn’t quick enough to hide the look in his eyes. “I’m going to do all of that and I’ll tell you that I love you until you get it through your head that I want this just as much as you do, alright?”

“Alright,” Mickey whispered and Ian glanced down at him.

“Yeah?” he asked, grinning when Mickey nodded. “Good cause I brought all of my shit and I wasn’t going to leave until we got this sorted.”

The words were muttered and it was only then that Mickey realised that he could see Ian’s duffle on the floor by the door.

Shaking his head Mickey sighed, “The hell did I just sign up for?”

“I’m sorry, but it’s too late for second thoughts. We don’t come with a returns policy,” Ana piped up and Mickey flipped her off over Ian’s shoulder while Ian chuckled.

*O*

Mickey Milkovich was twenty five when he fell in love for the third and final time. He honestly didn’t know what he was thinking but when he woke up with Ian imitating an octopus while Ana and Vira tried to cut off the circulation in his legs he figured that there were worse things that he could do than fall in love with a man who loved him too.

Ian stirred on the bed, his fingers tightening where they’d gripped Mickey’s wrist in his sleep. “Can’t believe I finally got to sleep in a bed with you,” he muttered, his voice sleep rough in a way that made Mickey want to crawl on top of him but he wasn’t gonna do that shit because he had principles…or something like that.

“Yeah, well next time you’ll learn to actually use that smart mouth for something good,” Mickey shot back. God, he’d really fucked himself over with that ultimatum because a sleep warm Ian was a thing of fucking beauty and Mickey wasn’t just talking about the morning wood tenting Ian’s boxers either.

“So it’s tomorrow,” Ian offered up, squinting at Mickey.

Mickey just rolled his eyes and settled in to wait him out.

“Is this long enough to let me fuck you?”

Mickey figured that the pillow to the face was answer enough.

Maybe this love thing wasn’t as fucked up as he’d thought it was.

 


End file.
